Golth
"We are not the bloodthirsty monsters of the Old Horde. We are Thrall's Horde, a people of Honor again. With our Honor and the Spirits by our side, there is nothing that can stop us." -Golth Appearence Large and muscular, even by orc standards, Golth maintains an image common to most orc warriors. His armor is well cared for and his weapon is kept in flawless conditon. He keeps his beard well trimmed while his long hair is normally tied back in a braid. He has many scars, which he carries with great pride, recalling how he earned most of them. Golth, like his sister Rakmara, is heterochromic, his right eye being green, the left red, and partially because of this wears an eyepatch. More notable is the amount of tattoos that covers Golth's body, which follows a pattern that seems like a tale of his accomplishments. Both Frostwolf and Horde insignia's can be seen, as well as the sign of a Stone Guard. Finally, a simple chain holds a totem around his neck, indicating his status as a shaman. Biography A rather large, loud and confident Orc, Golth is a proud member of the Frostwolf Clan as well as Stoneguard of Orgrimmar. An orphan along with his sister, Rakmara, he and his sister were raised by their uncle, the Blademaster Thundall. Their mother, Rakliem had died during childbirth with Rakmara, while their father Rezkram died defending the clan during its early years in the valley from the "Iceshadow", a terrible Yeti that plagued the mountains. Spending his youth in Alterac Valley, before the Stormpike seige, he trained under Blademaster Thundall, his uncle as well as member of the Thunderlord Clan, following the path that his father had hoped of him. Though the bloodline of the newly dubbed Iceshadow line had traditionally produced shamans, Golth in his youth lacked the patience required to properly train in the ways of shamanism. Instead, he quickly took up Thundall's offer of training in the ways of the warrior, his ultimate goal to become a Blademaster. Accomplishing their feat a few years after Thundall's death, Golth found increasingly his dreams invaded by voices and questions from the spirits. It wasn't until Golth ventured beyond the Dark Portal, back to the ancestral home of the Orcs on Draenor, did he rekindle his ties to his family's traditional role. Over the months he spent on Draenor, he eventually passed all of his shamanistic trials, following the words and advice of the spirits, and conquering each trial they set before him. With his final test, Golth took up the mantle of Spirit Champion, a more martial path of shamanism in line with his warrior roots. Now, with the strength of the spirits behind him, Golth renews his endless battles against the Fel, protecting the Horde all the while. Full of earned pride, and still a little overzealous, Golth gives total loyalty to the Horde, following any of the Warchief's orders without question. He would willingly give his life to the Horde, and adventures daily into danger to add to the honor of the name "Iceshadow" Military History Upon his arrival to Orgrimmar, Golth was enlisted into the ranks of Grunt. Placed on guard duty in the Barrens, Golth joined in the skirmishes with the Nightelves and Warsong along the border with Ashenvale. Having served in his duty with honor for over a year, Golth was granted the rank of Sergeant. Hearing of the Stormpike seige back at his home, Golth managed to get a transfer to the frontlines of the battle for Alterac Valley. There he distinguished himself in battle, fighting valiantly for his homeland. Slaying a formidable Lieutenant of the Stormpike, Golth was given the honor of Stoneguard, a rank that his father once held. He had continued his service since, leading his platoon of warriors in the battles that started when the Dark Portal had opened. Moved to each Front, he was placed all around Draenor as the Horde expanded back into its lost home. Of all the places he and his men had served, none had left more of a mark than Garadar, and after he and his platoon had fought with the Shattered Sun on Quel'Danus, he chose to settle down and assist the defenses of Garadar. Recent Endeavors Currently, Golth and his platoon are placed on reserve, until the causalities they suffered on Quel'Danus are replaced with fresh soldiers from home. He occupies his time teaching the Mag'har children the art of war and helping assist the patrols against the inevitable Ogre raids in the region. Due to his Reserve status, Golth has had a plethora of free time to kill, and has began to partake in activities that he had previously no time for. He still continues to venture out with the Aldor on missions that involve the slaying of Demons, though mainly any battle he sees is due to the call of the spirits against some presented threat or when needed by the Tears. He has become a skilled woodworker in his time off, making totems and dreamcatchers especially. Stories * Of Blood and Thunder * IceshadowCategory:Orc Category:Horde category:Warrior